megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainy Turtloid
}} is a character from the Mega Man X series, an amphibious turtle-based Reploid created by Gate that was a valued member of a water purification team. His shielded shell was designed to withstand even the harshest acid rain, so he was one of the few Reploids authorized to enter and explore restricted "Level A" pollution zones. However, concerns grew that his defensive capabilities were too great and could be dangerous, and many requested Gate to weaken him. Gate refused to comply and was punished, and as a result, Rainy Turtloid felt responsible and took his own life so as not to continue being a burden to his creator. The gentle Turtloid was later revived by Gate to serve as one of his "Nightmare Investigators" in Mega Man X6, being responsible for the Inami Temple. Thankful for having a second chance and owing his life to his master, he loyally followed his duty, even if it meant having a fight to the death against X or Zero, Reploids that he respected. Strategy Turtloid attacks by drawing into his shell and spinning in the direction of the enemy (Ensuizan). He can also launch single Meteor Rain projectiles while moving in his shell, and on higher difficulties can summon a literal shower of them much like X's charged version of the weapon (he will shout "Tenmorikori" before the rain begins). He can only be damaged when the two crystals on his shell are destroyed. With X, Turtloid can be frozen with Ice Burst and attacked while he's vulnerable. But, since the ceiling is too high for Zero to use Hyoroga, the player will just have to rely on regular saber strikes. However, players can also use Shoenzan to easily destroy the crystals in two strikes. Attacks *'Missile Attack' - Rainy Turtloid will remain still and fire several missiles from the two jewels on his back. Easily stopped by X's buster or Zero's saber. *'Rolling Attack' - Rainy Turtloid will retract into his shell, then start rolling across the screen. In Xtreme mode, when Rainy Turtloid hits the wall, he will bounce. To avoid, climb the wall and jump over him. *'Meteor Rain' - With 1/2 health left, Rainy Turtloid will retract into his shell, then start to roll across the screen while firing off Meteor Rain. Rather difficult to avoid due to the little space one has to jump between Meteor Rain without being run over. On higher difficulties, he will fire a shower of Meteor Rain projectiles much like X does with the charged version of his weapon. He will shout "owarida" ("be prepared") or "ten no ikari" ("heaven's wrath") before using Meteor Rain, signaling the attack. Other appearances *Rainy Turtloid is fought alongside Armored Armadillo and Spark Mandrill in the X Challenge mode from Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. *Rainy Turtloid appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. Data Stage enemies *Batton Bone B81 *Monbando *Nightmare Virus *Probe 8201-U *Sea Attacker ST Dialogues When Playing as X X: Rainy Turtloid! You must be one of the investigators of the Nightmares. Rainy Turtloid: I've heard a lot about you. You have my respect. X: Huh? Respect? Then will you stop the Nightmare phenomena for me? Rainy Turtloid: Nightmare... It is the only thing that can save the future of the Reploids... X: What are you talking about! They have hurt us all... Rainy Turtloid: It is my duty to believe my master... My master was punished because of me... And yet, he let me live. That is why... I'll do what I have to do, even it means my life... X: Turtloid! I know you can understand. You know what you should do right now. Rainy Turtloid: X, I understand what you mean, but it's my duty. It's also my duty to eliminate anything that disturbs my master... X, my life is yours! X: No! I don't want to fight you! When Playing as Zero Zero: Are you Rainy Turtloid? Rainy Turtloid: Zero, the famous Maverick Hunter! X and Zero are Reploids I respect. Zero: Fine. So don't fight me, help me. Rainy Turtloid: I've been resurrected to carry out an important duty. A very important duty given by my master... Though I brought shame on my master, he allowed me to live. That's why... I have to finish my duty, even if it means sacrificing my life. Zero: I see... Other media Archie Comics Rainy Turtloid, along with all but a handful of Mavericks from the X'' series, appeared in the Worlds Unite crossover event. Here he was part of a Maverick army resurrected by Sigma and set against the alliance of heroes led by Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, and X. He and his comrades assaulted the weary heroes with ease, and Turtloid seized Bubble Man before being attacked by Flash Man and Bunnie Rabbot. He was later amongst the Mavericks called away from battling the heroes and dispatched to plant Unity Engines on various worlds. Gallery Artwork RainyTurtloidMugshot.jpg|Turtloid's bustshot. RainyTurtloidDesignSkth.jpg|Turtloid's design sketches. TEPPEN TFS 040 art.png|''TEPPEN card. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Sprites X22.gif Videos Trivia *He is the largest from the standard eight bosses in the Mega Man X series. *In contrast to Turtloid's "heightened defenses" through his shell, real tortoise shells are highly susceptible to injury and pain, being large growths rather than a carapace. *This is one of the few main Mavericks that doesn't have any real weakness if playing with Zero (along with Web Spider, Magma Dragoon and Slash Beast). In this case, the technique that is effective against him can never reach him. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:X Challenge bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Reptile design Category:Aqua Mavericks